Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Beyond Limits
by OPFan37
Summary: Test Chapter. Two stolen decks, a conflict with Arcadia and a new Signer Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Stealing from Psychics!

A siren blared and red lights flashed angrily as the sound of stampeding feet echoed through the corridors.

"All advanced classes report in immediately! All beginner classes return to your rooms!" An authoritative voice yelled. "This is serious people! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

"What the hell happened!?" A voice yelled, as its owner, a black haired man wearing what looked like green robes in a crowd of purple robes appeared.

"See for yourself!" A blonde in red robes pointed to a room. The green robed man ran in, only to halt as he saw two unconscious scientists lying on the floor and a shattered glass cylinder that looked like it once contained something.

"I-Impossible!" He gasped. "I-It's been-!"

"Stolen!" The red robed figure confirmed.

"We must report to Master Sayer immediately!" Green robe exclaimed.

"No need!" Red robe yelled over the noise. "The Black Rose is already doing so!"

At the top floor of the building, a man wearing a green formal suit with brown hair curved over to one side of his face stood with his arms folded behind his back, staring out of the window, obviously aware of the commotion happening below him, yet choosing to do nothing.

The door opened, and in came a young woman wearing somewhat victorian style clothing, with dark burgundy hair, brown eyes and a large chest.

"Sayer." She spoke. "Project PSY...it has been stolen."

The figure known as Sayer nodded. "I am well aware, Akiza...in fact, I predicted something like this would happen, considering the 'incidents' in the last few weeks." He unfolded his arms, and walked over to his desk, where an intercom sat.

He pressed the button marked '6' on it. "Neuro."

"Yes, Master Sayer?" A voice came down the line.

"Prepare the Psychic Patrollers."

"A-Are you sure, sir? The perpetrator is still in the building, I'm sure they will be able to-"

"Prepare yourselves, that is an order."

"Y-Yes sir!" And so the line was cut.

The man gave a faint smile. "It's clear we're not dealing with any ordinary thief."

A figure ran through the corridors as fast as possible, his violet hair sweeping back in spikes at the top and back, yet a sharp strand slashed across his forehead on the left side, whilst on the right side it spiked down perfectly vertically next to his cheek. He wore a green neckerchief covering his mouth and nose like a bandanna, as a pair of circular riding goggles with a red strap covered his eyes. He donned a purple unzipped riding jacket with yellow stripes across the back and dark blue diamonds on the elbows, over a short sleeved grey shirt with an orange scar shape on the front. He wore thin brown trousers with a black belt, and cream riding boots with a red diamond on each side of the heels.

He ran through a door, only to find several Arcadia members there. "Hey! You!" He quickly ran in the opposite direction as they gave chase.

"We have eyes on the suspect!" One of them yelled into a walkie talkie. "He's on the 8th floor, corridor C!"

The figure tried to run down the stairs, only to see more running up. He turned to a door and rammed it open with his shoulder to continue fleeing, now dashing through a corridor with a long line of windows for the left side.

However, he was forced to stop as his front was blocked by a wall of personal. He did a U-turn only to find the same situation behind him.

"End of the line, son." Red robes said. "You've had your fun, but it's time you return what you stole from us."

The figure straightened himself up. "I cannot allow you to have it. I know what you people are planning with this!"

"Good for you." Green robes spoke behind him. "But its over. You have nowhere to run."

"Oh, I don't, do I?" The figure smirked underneath his neckerchief, before looking at the window.

"What are you-?" Red robes realised too late as the figure ran. "Stop!"

CRASH!

The windows shattered as the figure jumped through, then fell, fell, until...

FWUMP!

He landed on a giant inflatable mattress, which collapsed under the impact.

"When did that get there!?" Green robes yelled.

"Don't tell me that bastard planned to jump out this window all this time!?" Red robes snarled.

The figure jumped to his feet and ran over to a bush, quickly tearing the leaves away to reveal a Duel Runner. It was a streamlined model, blue in colour with orange streaks at the sides, the handles were curved down at a 115 degree angle next to the back wheels, and the back jutted out with a twin propulsion system.

He sat on and pulled the handles up so that they stopped him from falling off, before he opened up a Deck holder on his belt and fanned out the cards to study them. "Let's see...hand traps? Never seen many of these...what a strange Deck." He reached into a compartment and pulled out some Speed Spells, removing the regular Spells and adding them in before placing the Deck into the holder, causing it be automatically shuffled.

"Freeze!" He turned to see several Arcadia riding green Duel Runners approaching him.

"Shit!" He cursed as he put on his blue helmet and revved up his engine before speeding off, with the green Duel Runners in hot pursuit.

"There's nowhere for you to run, intruder!" Neuro, the main rider, called. "Or should I say, Kirito Vulucin?"

The figure looked over his shoulder. "So you DO know about me then." He suddenly swerved to the left, putting a wall between himself and his pursuers.

"You little-!" Neuro snarled. "All of you! Go right and cut him off! I'll deal with him!" The three riders nodded and sped away, whilst he sharply turned at the next passageway, almost ramming into the opposite Duel Runner if he hadn't accelerated first, though the two were quickly speeding side by side before long.

"There's no escape for you now!" Neuro daclared as he pressed a button on his Duel Runner. "Field Spell, Speed World, set!"

 _"Duel Mode-On. Auto-Pilot: Standby."_ Both Duel Runners said.

"A Duel, huh?" The figure mumured. "I'm always up for that."

The field spell activated, covering the area in a violet aura.

"DUEL!"

 **Kirito vs. Neuro LP: 4000**

"I'll take the first move!" Neuro said as he drew a card. "I summon Krebons in attack position!" A creepy looking psychic clown with 1200 ATK flew through a portal and next to his Duel Runner. "I end my turn."

"Is that all?" Kirito asked.

"Please, I don't have to get so serious with a thief." He smirked.

"Don't underestimate me." Was the reply. "My turn!"

 **Both SPC: 0-1**

He looked at the cards in his holder; **Speed Spell - Superpower** , Bad Reaction to Simochi, Genetic Woman, **Speed Spell - Panic Summon** , Brain Hazard, and the card he just drew: Bright Future.

"I summon Genetic Woman in attack position!" A white skinned woman with leopards hair and ears as well as a giant green claw on her right arm with 1700 ATK appeared.

"Genetic Woman!?" Neuro gasped. "Don't tell me your-!"

"I stole it. I'm free to use it as I please." He stated.

"That Deck is for Psychic Duelists only!" Neuro roared.

"I think otherwise. Genetic Woman! Attack Krebons!" The monster branded its claw as it leaped towards the jester.

"I activate the effect of Krebons!" The attack was interrupted. "When it is targeted for an attack, by reducing my Life Points by 800, I negate that attack!" A barrier appeared around Krebons that shielded it from the slash.

 **Neuro's LP: 3200**

"I set a card and end my turn!" Kirito finished. The two Duel Runners sped up a ramp that led them to speeding across the rooftops, New Domino City spread out before them under the starlit night sky.

"My turn!" Neuro cried.

 **Both SPC: 1-2**

"I summon Telekinetic Shocker in attack position!" A masked figure with electricity crackling around his hands appeared with 1700 ATK.

"A Tuner and another monster...is it coming?" Kirito thought aloud.

"Not yet!" The Psychic Patroller grinned. "I activate the **Speed Spell - Speed Down, Level Up**!" The card showed a driver with an up arrow and an 'LV' above him. "By reducing my Speed Counters by 2, I increase one of my own monsters Levels by 1! I choose my Telekinetic Shocker!" The monster was boosted to Level 5.

 **Neuro's SPC: 2-0**

"I tune my Level 5 Telekinetic Shocker with my Level 2 Krebons!" Krevons become two green Synchro rings which Telekinetic Shocker passed through, turning into 5 orbs of light that became a beam of light.

"Come to my aid, benevolent psychic woman! Synchro Summon! Appear, Psychic Lifetrancer!" A green skinned woman carrying two orbs, one light and one dark, with 2400 ATK appeared.

"This shall end soon!" The two Duel Runners shot down off of the rooftops and into a tunnel, faint lighting in the darkness being the only thing to illuminate them. "Psychic Lifetrancer! Attack Genetic Woman! Unbalanced Power!" The Synchro combined its two orbs and fired it as a beam that destroyed the monster.

"Ungh!" He grunted as the impact covered him.

 **Kirito's LP: 3300**

"Now I activate Psychic Lifetrancer's effect!" Neuro continued. "By banishing a Psychic-Type monster in my Graveyard, I gain 1200 Life Points! By banishing Telekinetic Shocker, I shall regain the Life Points I paid, and then some!" Lifetrancer's white orb glowed.

"I won't allow that. Continuos Trap, open! Bad Reaction to Simochi!" The Trap flipped into existence. "Whilst this card remains face up on the field, when you would gain Life Points, you take damage equal to the amount you would recover instead!"

"What!?" Neuro gasped as Lifetrancer's black orb instead shocked him. "Aaaaggghhhh!"

 **Neuro's LP: 2000**

"You...turning my monsters effects against me!" He growled. "I end my turn!" The pair raced out of the tunnel, and were now on a proper street, surrounded by tall buildings.

"My turn!"

 **Neuro's SPC: 0-1**

 **Kirito's SPC: 2-3**

Kirito looked at the card he had drawn; PSYFrame Gear Alpha. "This card is..." He placed the card in the holder and took out two different ones. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"What? Is that all? Seems you can't really use that Deck properly after all!" The Duel fell into a backway alley, close walls and near darkness surrounded them. "My turn!"

 **Neuro's SPC: 1-2**

 **Kirito's SPC: 3-4**

"I activate the **Speed Spell - Direct Shock!** " The card showed a toy robot getting zapped. "When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap you control, then inflict 200 damage! I'll destroy Bad Reaction to Simochi!" A small bolt destroyed the card.

 **Kirito's LP: 3100**

"Now I summon Psychic Jumper in attack position!" A maniacal looking Tuner with 100 ATK appeared, cackling creepily. "I tune my Level 7 Psychic Lifetrancer to my Level 2 Psychic Jumper!" Jumper turned into two Synchro rings for Lifetrancer to pass through.

"Come to my aid, almighty telekinetic gunner! Synchro Summon! Appear, Hyper Psychic Blaster!" A giant robotic monster with guns for hands appeared towering over both Duelists with 3000 ATK.

"That's what I've been waiting for!" Kirito declared. "I activate the effect of the PSYFrame Gear Alpha in my hand!"

"PSYFrame Gear Alpha!?" Neuro echoed in shock.

"When my opponent summons a monster when I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" A somewhat robotic looking monster appeared, with silver claws and black straps for a body. It turned blue due to it being in DEF Position, with a DEF of 0.

"Since I summoned PSYFrame Gear Alpha via its own effect, I can Special Summon PSYFrame Driver from my Deck!" A bolt of lightning shot out of the portal, which quickly turned into a lightning warrior, though he was currently blue with 0 DEF. "And finally, I can add a PSYFrame card from my Deck to my hand. I choose PSYFrame Beta."

"How dare you use those cards!?" Neuro growled. "I shall not forgive you for this! Hyper Psychic Blaster! Attack PSYFrame Gear Alpha!" The monster took aim at the Tuner. "You might think your safe with your monsters in defense position, but when Hyper Psychic Blaster attacks a monster with defence less then its attack, you'll take the difference as damage!" Kirito grit his teeth.

"Cataclysm Cannon!" The Synchro fired and obliterated PSYFrame Gear Alpha.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kirito cried as the impact sent him spinning out of control.

 **Kirito's LP: 100**

 **Kirito's SPC: 4-1**

Neuro grinned. "It hurts, doesn't it? The power of Psychic Duelists." Kirito righted himself, though now with several bruise marks on his body and face. "Now the other effect of Hyper Psychic Blaster allows me to gain Life Points equal to the difference! Peace Elation!" HPB glowed with energy that recovered Neuro.

 **Neuro's LP: 5000**

"A meer normal Duelist can never stand up to us! I will break your very soul! I end my turn! And at this point, due to PSYFrame Gear Alpha's final effect, both it and PSYFrame Driver are removed from the game!" A black portal opened up, which sucked in Alpha from the Graveyard and Driver on the field before closing up. "Now! Make your last pathetic move!"

Kirito was silent for a moment, before speaking. "You cannot crush my soul."

"Huh?"

The straps on his goggles, damaged from the attack, broke, and his goggles flew off into the wind rushing past them, revealing his silver eyes, full of determination. "I will never allow myself to wallow in self-pity ever again!"

He revved up his engine and sped ahead of Neuro, as the two finally reached a long bridge, shining with light that illuminated everything around them.

"My TURN!"

 **Neuro's SPC: 2-3**

 **Kirito's SPC: 1-2**

He looked at the card he'd drawn: Past Image.

'I fell greatly, and truly thought it was the end.' Kirito thought.

"I activate my Trap! Bright Future!" The card flipped up.

'But I'm hoping, that by doing this, I can not only pick myself up again, but do something truly good.'

"By returning two of my banished Psychic monsters to my Graveyard, I draw a card!" He yelled. "I return PSYFrame Driver, and PSYFrame Gear Alpha to my Graveyard!" He placed two fingers on top of his Deck.

'I want to see if what I am doing will be the right path!'

"DRAW!" He drew the card, and looked at it.

Speed Spell - Overboost.

'So I won't look back, and go forward as fast as possible!'

"I activate the Speed Spell - Overboost! This card increases my Speed Counters by 4, but they become 1 at the End Phase!"

 **Kirito's SPC: 2-6**

"I activate the Speed Spell - Panic Summon!" The card showed 2 little monsters panicking as they are thrown out of a cloud. "If I have 5 or more Speed Counters, this allows me to Special Summon 2 monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated! However, they are destroyed when my first Main Phase ends! Revive! PSYFrame Gear Alpha! PSYFrame Driver!" The two monsters reappeared with 500 and 2500 ATK respectively.

"Those two!?" Neuro gasped. "Are you-!?"

"I tune my Level 6 PSYFrame Driver with my Level 1 PSYFrame Gear Alpha!" Alpha strapped itself onto Driver, and Driver pulled the tightening strap harder and harder until the two monsters burst into a single Synchro ring and 6 spheres of light.

"The scattered rays of victory shall now converge, and propel us into the future at lightspeed!" A powerful beam of light appeared. "Synchro Summon! Form now! PSYFrame Lord Zeta!" A masked warrior clad in black leather appeared, its arms folded in stoic seriousness as powerful psychic energy radiated off of it, with 2500 ATK to boot.

"I-Impossible! Only Psychic Duelists should be able to summon that monster!" Neuro yelled.

"I activate the effect of PSYFrame Lord Zeta!" Kirito yelled. "I may remove from play both this card and 1 Special Summoned attack position monster my opponent controls until my next Standby Phase! I target Hyper Psychic Blaster! Psychic Confinement!" Zeta dashed forward and grabbed Hyper Psychic Blaster, pulling both of them into a black portal.

"You think that will save you!? I'll still finish you off next turn!" Neuro shouted.

"I activate my Continuos Trap, Brain Hazard!" The card appeared. "With this, I can target one Psychic monster I control that was removed from the game, and Special Summon it! Return, Psychic Lord Zeta!" The black portal opened again, and Zeta flew out, arms still folded.

"It's back!?" Neuro exclaimed.

"Finally, I activate the Speed Spell - Superpower!" The card showed a silhouette with a powerful red aura. "When I have 6 or more Speed Counters, by reducing my Speed Counters to 0, I can double the attack of one monster I control until the End Phase!"

"What did you say!?"

 **Kirito's SPC: 6-0**

"Now, Lord Zeta's attack shall double!" A powerful aura overcame Zeta, boosting its ATK to 5000.

"5000 attack!?" Neuro yelled.

"Go! PSYFrame Lord Zeta! Zero Force!" Zeta gathered all of its psychic energy and unleashed it in a blast of pure white energy that smashed into Neuro.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!"

 **Neuro's LP: 0**

 **Kirito: WIN!**

Neuro's Duel Runner began emitting heavy smoke from the loss, and he soon became unbalanced and had to stop, leaving Kirito to speed off across the bridge unhindered as the rest of the Psychic Patrollers arrived at their leaders location.

Back at Arcadia, Sayer looked out of the window at the smoke drifting from the bridge, and hardened his expression. "Kirito Vulucin...you'll pay for this."

 _Speed Spell - Speed Down, Level Up: Target 1 monster you control; reduce your Speed Counters by 2, and increase that monsters Level by 1._

 _Speed Spell - Direct Shock: If you have 2 or more Speed Counters; target 1 face up Spell/Trap your opponent controls. Destroy it, then inflict 200 damage to your opponent._

 _Speed Spell - Panic Summon: If you have 5 or more Speed Counters; Special Summon 2 monsters from your Graveyard, their effects are negated, and they are destroyed when the current Main Phase ends._

 _Speed Spell - Superpower: If you have 6 or more Speed Counters; target 1 face-up monster you control, reduce your Speed Counters to 0, and double that monsters ATK until the End Phase._

 **Hello! This is the test of my 5D's story! It's soon gonna be followed by my ZEXAL and GX test chapters, so check those out too if your interested!**

 **If you don't know what this is about, I am currently doing a story on Arc-V, but since I'm all caught up on the episodes now, I decided to test out ideas I had for the other series' in the meantime, and asked readers to vote for which they wanted to see. 5D's placed first, ZEXAL second, and GX third, so I am posting them in that order. ZEXAl shall be up tomorrow, and GX shall be up Sunday.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed reading this test chapter! If you liked it, leave a review! The most popular out of the three might get continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Duel Lord 

The Duel Runner slowed to a halt in a nearby alleyway. Kirito took off his helmet and pulled the Deck out of its slot, looking through it again.

'I seemed to use it effectively back in that Turbo Duel...' He thought to himself. 'This will do.' He then tapped his forehead, and sighed. 'Damn, I lost my goggles. Gonna have to get new ones at some point. I liked those too.'

Really though, he was distracting himself with small talk. He felt convinced that he was ready to take on the problem that started all of this. Of course, he was eager to make that bastard pay for what he did, but he was also slightly scared...this was a one chance thing, and even if he did succeed, there would be major drawbacks.

No...he didn't have time to think about consequences now. He revved up his engine and sped off towards a large tower; the New Domino City Grand Hotel, illuminated by the cities lights.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

The room was quiet, dark, and above all else, grandly. It had a large double four-poster mahogany wood bed with cream sheets whilst large roses rested in a pot beside it. thin yellow flower patterned drapes graced the curtains of the balcony overlooking the lights of the city, where a figure stood.

The figure was tall and lanky, with tanned skin. He had sharp silver eyes, and sharp emerald green hair that spiked out like daggers at the sides, whilst it curved down like a scythe across his forehead. He wore a a black unzipped leather jacket with the word 'DL' in sharp red lettering with a golden outline pasted on the back, with the wrists and waist having straps around them. Underneath this it could be seen that he wore a purple no-sleeve shirt, whilst he wore skinny dark red jeans with dark pink gems on the front forelegs, along with some strap on pointy black shoes.

He held a wine glass delicately between his fingers, filled to the brim with the red beverage, staring out across the city. He tilted his head back and drank until there was nothing left in the glass, not even a spot of crimson. He walked back into his room and placed the glass on the table.

"Life is treating you well...Duel Lord."

The figure froze, if only for a moment, before shaking his head and chuckling. "Kirito Vulucin...I've been waiting for a while now."

"I've been very busy. Yasuke Reonis." Kirito told him.

Yasuke walked over to the window, not even turning to look at the intruder. "How did you get in?"

"Disabled the security system, including your door." Kirito told him.

"Ingenious." Yasuke gave a mocking compliment. "I must admit, Kirito, you've arrived at a bit of an impromptu time. The Fortune Cup begins in merely two days, where I am to face Jack Atlas, and take his title of King."

"Sounds like you've got it all planned out." Kirito said, walking into the moonlight. "Unfortunately, you won't be using your 'regular' Deck."

Yasuke smirked as he reached into his pocket and took out a Deck. "You mean THIS Deck? This is what your here for, right?" Kirito narrowed his eyes. "You must hold one hell of a grudge."

"You have no idea how much that Deck means to me." Kirito muttered.

Yasuke finally turned to face him. "Very well then...let's Duel for it. I have my own little course we can use."

"Fine by me." Kirito agreed.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Yasuke led Kirito out of the hotel to a small circular Duel Runner course, no crowd seats or anything. "Do you like it? I use it for practice runs."

"Let's just end this." Kirito muttered as he pulled his Duel Runner up and sat on it, putting his helmet on.

"Eager, aren't you?" Yasuke chuckled. "Well, I'm not one to disappoint."

He went into a garage and emerged riding his Duel Runner. It was mainly jet black in colour, and it primarily balanced on a double-tire streamlined red wheel. The body was deliberately elevated above four wheels so that the rider, Yasuke, would be higher above then the opponent. The legs connecting the wheels to the body were silver metal and foldable, to that they had a zigzag look connecting the red wheels to the body. It had a cemi-circle underbody with red spikes jutting out, whilst the top of it opened up at the front for the leather seat inside upon which Yasuke rode, the Duel Disk in front of him and the Deck holder to his left, whilst the back of the body jutted out like a diamond shape with two large boosters and a sharp red 'Y' on the back of it.

Yasuke looked down at Kirito from his high perch, wearing a golden streamlined sharp helmet with red and black framing lines and dashes across the head. "Do you like it? I had this Duel Runner custom made. The Black Throne, as I like to call it."

"Fantastic, I get to knock you off of it." Kirito muttered.

"What a lovely tone you've taken. Let's see how far it goes." He secretly pressed a button on his Duel Screen, the words 'CALL SENT' appearing before quickly vanishing.

The two then drove out onto the track as their Duel Runners registered the Duel. _"Field Spell: Speed World, Activated. Duel Mode-On. Auto-Pilot: Standby."_ The both of them revved their engines and sped off.

"DUEL!"

 **Kirito vs. Yasuke LP: 4000**

They quickly approached the first bend as the Black Throne was in the lead. However, Yasuke deliberately slowed down so that Kirito could take the corner. "By all means, you first."

Kirito narrowed his eyes. "My turn! Draw! I summon Serene Psychic Witch from my hand in Defense Position!" A young woman with curly red hair wielding two white knife-like weapons appeared with a blue colouring and 1200 DEF. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Is that it?" Yasuke laughed. "I was expecting more from you, Kirito! Especially after waltzing into this Duel! No matter, though!" He accelerated ahead of him. "My turn! Draw!"

 **Both SPC: 0-1**

"I summon **Specterelic Bound Puzzle** from my hand!" As the portal opened up, light yellow sand burst out of it. Then, the sand began to take shape, it formed what looked like a little ghostly figure, with a wisp for a lower body, thin torso and arms with mitten hands and a circular head. Then, black lines began tracing all over the body, forming three rings around the tail and one around each wrist, whilst they made an 'X' on the chest and a circle around the head, like covering eyes. Suddenly, the sand wisp was bound by black chains, which tied a giant stone cube to its back as well as binding its arms. The cube was cracked in specific lines which made it look like a puzzle cube, as the same coloured sand could be seen flowing inbetween the cracks.

 **Specterelic Bound Puzzle, Level 1, Rock/Tuner, EARTH, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Kirito narrowed his eyes at the sight of the monster.

"Now, as I control a Specterelic monster, I can Special Summon **Specterelic Drifting Shards** from my hand!" This time sky blue sand burst out of the portal, forming into a shark shape with curved fins, dorsal and arm, and a tail. Then broken rock shards emerged, forming the edges of the fines, the crescent shape of the tail, and two fangs in its mouth, whilst the same black lines spread in a streamlined style along its fins, tail and body, whilst forming arrowhead shapes on its underbelly, and two circles for eyes.

 **Specterelic Drifting Shards, Level 4, Rock, WATER, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000**

"I tune my Level 4 Drifting Shards to my Level 1 Bound Puzzle!" Bound Puzzle became an orb of light before turning into a Synchro ring that Drifting Shards passed through, making it turn into four orbs of light. "Spirits buried in the sands, converge and give birth to the embodiment of sorrow and dismay! Synchro Summon! Rise! Specterelic Treasure Phantom Ring!"

Dark blue sand burst out and formed into a bulky torso and two thick arms with three fingers and a thumb, the right one of which had a stylised gold ring with a rainbow coloured gem in the centre, which bore a crest that looked like an opening treasure chest with two mean eyes inside it. Blue fire erupted around the sand, forming its lower half as two wisps floated by its head, and more black lines made sharp ribcage marks on its torso, swirls around its arms, and two black circles for eyes with black lines running down its back from its head, where a diamond shaped black line was.

 **Specterelic Treasure Phantom Ring, Level 5, Rock/Synchro, DARK, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000**

"At this point, I activate Drifting Shards' other effect!" Yasuke continued. "When this card is used as a Synchro Material, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard with 0 attack and defence, under the condition that it cannot be used for a Synchro Summon!" Drifting Shards' reappeared with 0 ATK.

"Additionally, I activate the effect of **Specterelic Mourning Tablet** in my hand. When a Specterelic I control is sent to the Graveyard, other then being destroyed by battle, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon it!" He slid the monster into his Graveyard to take another one out. "Rise again! Specterelic Bound Puzzle!" The Tuner reappeared on the field.

"Now I activate the effect of Bound Puzzle!" Yasuke grinned. "I can use this card, along with another Specterelic I control, to Fusion Summon a monster from my Extra Deck! I fuse the Level 1 Bound Puzzle with the Level 4 Drifting Shards!" The two monsters reverted back into coloured dust which swirled together.

"Souls trapped within the earth, fall into the flames of hell, and emerge as a demonic beast! Fusion Summon! Rise! **Specterelic Treasure Orthros Earrings**!"

Orange sand emerged and quickly began forming. It took the shape of a thin torso and two stubby arms which each had three black lines extending out into claws, the same going for its legs and feet, whilst a fox-like sandy tail with a curving flame-patterned black line covered the top of it. But the most prominent thing about this monster was the two vicious dog heads with red eyes and black fangs, the heads being much larger then the body, and having a bronze metal collar wrapped around each of their necks. The right and left heads wore an earring on their respective ears each, which was a gold hoop carrying a rainbow coloured pearl with the same crest on it.

 **Specterelic Treasure Orthros Earrings, Level 5, Rock/Fusion, DARK, ATK: 2200 DEF: 500**

"Does this seem familiar to you, Kirito?" Yasuke asked with a grin. "These are the monsters you used to defeat ME! And now they'll be your downfall! How brilliantly ironic is that!?"

Kirito said nothing, but gave him a harsh look.

"I activate the effect of Specterelic Treasure Phantom Ring! On the turn it is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Specterelic from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Revive, Specterelic Mourning Tablet!" Mourning Tablet was made of light purple sand, and carried a large, cracked stone tablet with runes on top of it, like a tortoise. Its four legs at each of the edges underneath the tablet began as very thin and curved upwards, before instantly turning back groundward, and ending as stumpy flat feet with black lines accentuating them, whilst a little spherical head poked out of the front with black sad eyes on its face.

 **Specterelic Mourning Tablet, Level 1, Rock, DARK, ATK: 100 DEF: 300**

"And now, I activate the effect of Specterelic Treasure Orthros Earrings! By destroying 1 face-up Specterelic, I can destroy 1 monster you control! I destroy Mourning Tablet to get rid you off Serene Psychic Witch!" Mourning Tablet turned into sand, which one of the heads ate, whilst the other head breathed out orange flames that destroyed the Psychic-Type monster.

"Serene Psychic Witch's effect activates!" Kirito said. "When it is destroyed, I can banish a Psychic-Type monster with 2000 or less attack from my Deck. I choose Silent Psychic Wizard!"

"You think that will help you?" Yasuke laughed as he turned around. "This will end now! Specterelic Treasure Phantom Ring will attack you direcly! Ghost Charge!" The Synchro monster charged towards Kirito.

"I activate the effect of PSY-Framegear Beta in my hand!" Kirito countered. "When a monster my opponent controls attacks, I Special Summon this card from my hand, as well as PSY-Frame Driver, currently in my hand, to negate your attack!" Beta and Driver quickly appeared on the field and Beta generated a shield to block the attack.

"What!?" Yasuke gasped.

"Then, your nonster is destroyed and the Battle Phase will end!" Beta launched two green bolts which destroyed Phantom Ring. "Also, I chain with my face-down Urgent Tuning, to Synchro Summon a monster immediately! I tune my Level 6 PSY-Frame Driver with my Level 1 PSY-Framegear Beta!" Beta turned into a single Synchro ring which Driver ran through.

"The scattered rays of victory shall now converge, and propel us into the future at lightspeed! Synchro Summon! Form now! PSY-Frame Lord Zeta!" The Synchro monster appeared with its arms folded and 2500 ATK.

"Tch, I didn't think you had something like that." Yasuke muttered. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Kirito drew.

 **Both SPC: 1-2**

"Since Serene Psycgic Witch is still in the Graveyard during my Standby Phase, I can Special Summon the monster banished by her effect! Silent Psychic Wizard!" A white robed wizard wielding a javelin appeared with 1900 ATK. "Now I summon Esper Girl from my hand!" A young girl wielding an electric staff joined the other psychics with 500 ATK. "I tune my Level 4 Silent Psychic Wizard to my Level 2 Esper Girl!" The tuner became two Synchro rings for the wizard to pass through.

"Knowledge and brutality meet in perfect harmony, to form the sentient beast of unstable psychic power! Synchro Summon! Emerge! HTS Psyhemuth!" A silver and jet black bodied beast with rainbow crystals emerging from its joints appeared with a roar and 2400 ATK.

"Take this, Yasuke! HTS Psyhemuth! Attack Specterelic Treasure Orthros Earrings!" The beast charged forward with a roar.

"Attacking an old friend, Kirito? How heartless of you!" He laughed. "I activate my Trap; **Specterelic Old Trove**!" The card showed a red and golden trasure chest, opened up only to be filled with old dusty relics, two of which were Bound Puzzle and Mourning Tablet. "When this card is activated, I release a Specterelic Treasure I control to Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Specterelic's from my Graveyard! I release Orthros Earrings to Special Summon Bound Puzzle and Drifting Shards!" Orthros Earrings dissolved into sand, which split up into the two Specterelics, both in Defense Position.

"Fine then! HTS Psyhemuth and PSY-Frame Lord Zeta will destroy those monsters!" The two monsters launched a beam of light each which destroyed the two Rock-Type monsters. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Heh, I admit, Kirito, that new Deck ain't half bad! I might just take it once I defeat you!" Yasuke laughed. "My turn!"

 **Both SPC: 2-3**

"As I control no monsters, I can Special Summon **Specterelic Lost Feather** from my hand!" This Specterelic was made of light brown sand, with some cream coloured sand for the stomach. It had flat arms stretched out with elongated fingers, so that they resembled wings, whilst a fossilized feather in an arrowhead shape stuck out of the bottom of its teardrop shaped torso like a tail feather. Its feet were shaped into two-pronged talons, and its head resembled a wide beak. The black lines stretched across its wings and coloured its fingers completely, as well as the top half of its head and its talons, whilst making a circle around its stomach and arrows up its back.

 **Specterelic Lost Feather, Level 2, Rock, WIND, ATK: 600 DEF: 400**

"Now I Normal Summon **Specterelic Weeping Vase**!" To contrast, this Specterelic was made of light green sand. Its entire torso was a clay vase with sad eyes on the front and back with squiggly patterns. The sand formed itself into that of a gecko, with four fingered suction hands and feet, with a long tail that swerved left and right, and two big eyes on a flat head. The black lines emphasised its long legs and tail, whilst making pupils for its eyes and marks akin to tribal war paint on its face, whilst two heavy black lines fell down from its eyes, to symbolise tears.

 **Specterelic Weeping Vase, Level 4, Rock, EARTH, ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200**

"I tune my Level 2 Lost Feather to my Level 4 Weeping Vase!" WV became four Synchro Rings for LF to fly through. "Wandering figures across the dunes, rise and pierce the sky like a deadly bolt of lightning! Synchro Summon! Rise! **Specterelic Treasure Griffon Necklace**!"

Emerald green sand burst forth as a golden necklace with red and white alternating diamonds along it, with a multicoloured gem with the Specterelic Treasure crest shown in the centre, wrapped around the monsters neck. It formed an eagle-like head and a four-legged (with talons) body, as a long snake extended out of the back of it, with extra gold claws encasing the talons, as the wings spread out above it with tassle-like feathers. The black lines were sharp and sleek along its boy, forming a sharp 'V' sharp at its chest whilst also forming spiky ears, sharp eyes, and a diamond shape on its back.

 **Specterelic Treasure Griffon Necklace, Level 6, Rock/Synchro, WIND, ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800**

"Griffon Necklace! Attack PSY-Frame Lord Zeta!" The monster screeched as it flew above them. "You probably already know this, but when Griffon Necklace declares an attack, it gains 400 attack for every other Special Summoned monster on the field until the end of the Damage Step! Since both of your monsters are Special Summoned, it gains 800 attack!" The monster screeched as its ATK became 2900.

"I activate the effect of PSY-Frame Lord Zeta!" Kirito interrupted. "During either players turn, I can remove from play both this card, and one Special Summoned attack position monster you control, until the End Phase! Psychic Confinement!" Zeta jumped forward as the two monsters were pulled into darkness.

"You really think that will hinder me?" Yasuke laughed. "I activate the effect of Specterelic Lost Feather in my Graveyard! If I control no monsters, by removing it from play, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Specterelic from my Graveyard! Revive! Specterelic Weeping Vase!" The Tuner rose out from the portal.

"To chain, I activate my face-down Trap; **Specterelic Excavation**." The card showed Specterelic Drifting Shards and Weeping Vase rising up out of the sands in a dig site. "With this card, I can add 1 Specterelic card in my Graveyard to my hand. I think I'll add Specterelic Drifting Shards." He took the monster out from his Graveyard.

"As Weeping Vase was Special Summoned, its effect activates!" He continued. "I can immediately Fusion Summon a Specterelic Treasure using this monster and one on my field or in my hand! I fuse the Level 4 Weeping Vase with the Level 4 Drifting Shards!" DS appeared next to the Tuner as both monsters reverted to sand and swirled together.

Souls and spirits across the land, twist and distort together into faces of wrath and hatred, tear all who oppose you down to the bone! Fusion Summon! Rise! **Specterelic Treasure Hydra Crown**!"

Blood red sand swirled out of what could only be described as a giant golden pot with elaborate swirl designs with large diamonds studded into it, with the sand pouring out of diamond shaped holes. Two long necks with giant snake heads formed at the front, akin to arms, whilst an incredibly long one formed behind it with another head on the end, acting as a tail. Tain small, thin, snakes potruded out of the top and hissed, surround a large, scaled neck with a dragon's head on the end of it, which wore a golden crown with white and red fur along the bottom of it, five points, and rainbow coloured diamonds in it, with the Specterelic Treasure crest shown on the front. The black lines emphasised the long necks, and the giant fangs inside each head, whilst also making sharp markings around their green, literal emerald eyes.

 **Specterelic Treasure Hydra Crown, Level 8, Rock/Synchro, FIRE, ATK: 2800 DEF: 1900**

"It's still the Battle Phase, Kirito!" Yasuke reminded him. "Hydra Crown! Attack HTS Psyhemuth! King Inferno!" All the heads hissed loudly before breathing red and black twisters of fire towards the opposing Synchro.

"Trap card, open! Waboku! With this, my monsters destruction is prevented, and the Battle Damage I take becomes 0!" A barrier appeared around Psyhemuth, protecting it from the attack. "Now I activate Psyhemuth's effect! After the Damage Step, I can remove from play both this monster and the nonster it battled!" The Synchro and the Fusion both vanished in a white light, clearing the field completely.

"Well, well, well...looks like you have been busy, huh, Kirito?" Yasuke grinned.

"I will not let you keep that Deck any longer!" Kirito yelled.

Suddenly a searchlight fell on Kirito, and the both of them stopped their Duel Runners as Kirito shielded his eyes.

"Stay right there!" A loudspeaker voice boomed. "You are under arrest for kidnapping Yasuke Reonis!"

"What the-!?" Kirito muttered.

"By the way, I went ahead and called Security." Yasuke told him.

"You bastard coward!" Kirito shouted as Security forces began advancing on him.

"Step away from the Duel Runner!" The loudspeaker voice said.

Kirito grit his teeth in frustration. "This isn't over, Yasuke! I will defeat youno matter what!?" He then sped off as fast as possible.

"Hey! Get back here!" The Security officers quickly gave chase.

"Connection Lost. Duel Cancelled." The Black Throne beeped before deactivating.

Yasuke laughed as he took off his helmet. "Goodbye, Kirito."

 _Specterelic Bound Puzzle: You can target this card and any number of other monsters you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck listing those monsters as Fusion Materials._

 _Specterelic Drifting Shards: If you control a 'Specterelic' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Sybchro Summon, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard with its ATK and DEF reduced to 0. If you use this effect, it cannot be used as a Synchro Material._

 _Specterelic Treasure Phantom Ring: 1 'Specterelic' Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. During the turn this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Specterelic' monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated._

 _Specterelic Mourning Tablet: If a 'Specterelic' monster you control is sent to the Graveyard, other then via being destroyed, you can discard this card from your hand to Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard._

 _Specterelic Treasure Orthros Earrings: 2 'Specterelic' monsters whose Levels equal 5. Once per turn, you can release 1 'Specterelic' monster you control, other then this card, to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls._

 _Specterelic Old Trove: Release 1 'Specterelic Treasure' monster you control; Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower 'Specterelic' monsters from your Graveyard_

 _Specterelic Lost Feather: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During either players turn, if you control no monsters, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Specterelic' monster from your Graveyard._

 _Specterelic Weeping Vase: When this card is Special Summoned, you can target 1 other 'Specterelic' monster on your field or in your hand; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster listing those 2 monsters as Fusion Materials._

 _Specterelic Treasure Griffon Necklace: 1 'Specterelic' Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. When this card declares an attack, it gains 400 ATK for every other Special Summoned monster on the field, until the end of the Damage Step._

 _Specterelic Excavation: Add 1 'Specterelic' card from your Graveyard to your hand._

 _Specterelic Treasure Hydra Crown: 2 or more 'Specterelic' monsters whose total Levels equal 8. Effect Unknown._

 **Wow. I'm updating this story?**

 **Okay, I admit, I'm only updating because I thought up the Specterelic's and wanted to show them off.**

 **But, y'know, I still have the entire plan for this story. So, maybe if any of you reading (IF your reading) are interested, you could maybe take this story off my hands and I give you the ideas. If you need help with Duels or anything, you can just ask.**

 **Or, alternatively, if you want to use the Specterelics in your own story, just shoot me a PM.**

 **So...yeah...I, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I guess? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
